


Handle With Care

by cyngender



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, i love u all, minor MIIIIINOR mention of 2kim, sapphics this one is for u, soft gfs, they're just soft man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyngender/pseuds/cyngender
Summary: In which Yena wants to take care of Yuri as much as possible.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Handle With Care

Yena’s eyes flew open at the sound of her alarm blaring incessantly from her bedside table. She immediately silenced it and shot up from the bed, one thought in her mind.

_It’s Yuri’s birthday._

Jo Yuri, her beautiful girlfriend with the prettiest voice and sweetest laugh, the softest smile and even softer hugs who just so happened to be fast asleep right next to her.

Yena glanced at her phone screen. _9:30 AM._ She had no time to waste. She carefully removed herself from her bed and dashed out of the room, heading straight for the kitchen. She was determined to make something nice for Yuri to wake up to. As she tied her hair back and searched for an apron, she felt a small tug on her sleeve. 

“Yena.”

“Hm?” She turned around to find Yuri staring up at her, flushed and bleary-eyed. “Yuri? What’s wrong? Why are you up so early?”

Yuri sniffled. “I think I’m sick, Yena.”

Yena pressed a hand to the smaller girl’s forehead, pulling her close. “You _do_ feel kind of warm, Yul.” She pressed a gentle kiss on Yuri’s cheek. “First of all, happy birthday. Second, you need to go rest.”

“But I wanna be with you!” Yuri whined, a cute pout forming on her lips as she scowled towards the ground.

Yena sighed. “Yuri, no amount of cuteness is gonna keep me from taking care of you. If you’re sick, you’re sick, and you need to rest up so you can feel better!” She grabbed the small girl’s hand softly and dragged her towards the medicine cabinet. “Take some fever medication, I’ll get you a glass of water.” At that, Yena made her way to the fridge, leaving Yuri with a bottle of pills in hand.

Yuri frowned and tried to open the bottle.

_Twist._

Huh. Why was it stuck?

_Twist._

That’s strange… Third time’s the charm?

_Twist._

“... Yena?”

The girl in question came sauntering back, taking care to not spill the glass of water in her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“The bottle… I can’t get it open…” Yuri shamefully handed over the stubborn container.

“That’s because,” Yena pushed down and unscrewed the lid, “there’s a child safety lock.”

“Oh.”

“... How tired _are_ you?”

The couple made their way back to their room hand in hand, and upon entry Yuri flopped face first into bed. “Leave me here,” she mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow on her face. “This is my life now.”

Yena shook her head and scooped the small girl up in her arms. “If you’re gonna mope, you should at least be comfortable while doing it, you big baby.” She laid Yuri down on the mattress and tucked her into the covers. “There. Better?”

Yuri made a face and turned away from her girlfriend. “... maybe.”

“Good.” Yena pressed a small kiss against Yuri’s knuckles. “I’ll get you breakfast, okay? You stay here and rest.”

Yena quickly made her way to the kitchen. Even if Yuri was sick, the plan of giving her breakfast in bed was still on. One little cold wouldn’t ruin her birthday. Right?

“Alright,” she said aloud. _Let’s see what we’ve got to work with._ Yena threw open the door to their fridge-

_Crap._

She had forgotten to buy groceries.

“Okay, okay,” Yena shut the fridge and began pacing across the kitchen floor. “Don’t panic, don’t panic. What can I make with what we have?” She opened the fridge once again, her gaze immediately falling on a small half-empty carton of eggs. 

_Okay… omelette?_

She shook her head. _Not good enough. I need to make this extra special._

Yena looked around and spotted a loaf of sliced bread. An idea dawned on her in that instant. She wasted no time in grabbing the ingredients, closing the fridge door haphazardly with her leg as she turned away.

“Okay,” she laid out the supplies on the counter. _Let’s do this._ “Hey, Siri! How do I make french toast?”

Turns out, following a recipe is a lot harder when you’ve never even heard of some of the ingredients needed.

_Nutmeg? What the hell is nutmeg? If I don’t know what it is, It’s probably not important… right?_

Twenty minutes and a ruined skillet later, Yena found herself one cinnamon-fueled sneeze from banging her head against a wall and calling it quits. Why did she think that _she_ , of all people, would miraculously be able to cook in the name of love. She slumped against the kitchen counter in defeat. What was she gonna do? She couldn’t just let Yuri stay hungry.

An idea dawned on her at that very moment. Yena tapped on her contacts app and scrolled until she found the name she needed.

“Pick up… pick up…”

_“What’s up?”_

“Chaewon! Do you think you could help me with something?”

_“Depends on what it is.”_

“It’s cooking related.”

_“Get on facetime, loser. I wanna make sure you don’t burn your apartment down.”_

Ten minutes and a second, less ruined skillet later, Yena was beaming down at a small plate of (slightly overcooked) scrambled eggs and toast. “Chae, you’re a lifesaver!”

Chaewon smirked. _“I know. Now go take care of your girl! I’ve gotta get back to mine.”_

Yena waved to the smaller girl. “See ya around, Chaewon! Tell Minju I said hi!” She hung up the call and carried the plate over to her room.

“Yuri, I have your-” Yena’s heart nearly stopped at the sight before her. 

Yuri was fast asleep, curled up in a tiny ball on Yena’s side of the bed, her arms loosely wrapped around the hamster plushie that Yena had given to her a few birthdays back. She looked blissful. Yena sighed softly and placed the plate on their side table. “Yul, baby.”

“Mhn…?”

“I have your breakfast, babe.”

Yuri squinted up at her girlfriend and tugged her down by the wrist. “Come sleep, Yena.”

“But what about-”

“I’m not hungry. I’m sleepy. I just wanna be with you right now,” Yuri pulled Yena into a hug, much to the older girl’s surprise. “Just stay.”

“Anything for you, love.” Yena mumbled into Yuri’s neck. “Wake me up if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuri planted a light kiss on Yena’s upper lip. “G’night, Yena. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Yena let her eyes flutter shut. _Just a short nap… Then I’ll go back to taking care of her…_

Yena opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she was. _Our room… why am I in our room…?_ She turned over to find Yuri still fast asleep beside her, smiling softly at whatever dream she was dreaming. Yena felt her heart melt. Even if she didn’t get to take her out, she still took care of Yuri. That was good enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! did you miss me? hehehe!! my friend gave me this prompt a few months ago and i just HAD to write something for it. it's so soft, how could i not? like always, leave a comment and a kudos!! you can find me on twitter @cyngender! leave a message in my curiouscat, while you're at it!
> 
> take care!! i love u all, have a great day!


End file.
